


Wish

by prosperjade



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosperjade/pseuds/prosperjade





	Wish

Sleep became a folly to the wayward girl, who passed her nights listening to the steady breathing of her friends.

Leila’s mind would race beyond her control, desperately grasping for a distraction from the warmth of the presence beside her. She would indulge in an occasional glance, allowing herself to linger for a moment on the sun-kissed features of Salsa’s face that she’d memorized long ago. Leila’s devoted stare would travel from her friend’s brow, creasing as she dreamed beneath the shroud of innocent slumber. She would take in the bridge of the younger girl’s snub nose, a bashful flush rising quickly to the expression of the fair-haired girl as her gaze met the full mouth she longed to press her own against.

Leila would swiftly turn, careful not to wake her friend as she hid her burning face beneath the hovel of her thin sheets, unaware of the body beside her that dared to sidle just an inch closer.


End file.
